


Switcheroo

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What are you doing?”





	Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #551 "empty"

“What are you doing?” McGee hissed, the moment Tony was back within earshot.

He’d just watched the senior field agent casually walk up to Gibbs’s desk, then when their boss wasn’t looking, swap the cardboard coffee cup on his desk for a fresh one. McGee had only been on the team a few weeks and he’d already been the mark of several pranks, but he’d thought not even Tony was foolish enough to prank Gibbs.

Tony grinned. “Of course he knows I switched his cup. But do you want to face a Gibbs with no coffee?”

“No way,” said McGee.

THE END


End file.
